


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Forced Orgasm, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Tentacles, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori is having a nightmare, but is the dream possibly real? It feels real to Kotori... how much of this "dream" can she take..? PWP.. 96/Kotori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> very graphic below the cut.

Kotori woke up not sure where she was, it was dark, it looked like she was in a nightmare, Kotori was being drawn in by some darkness.

"Hello..?" Kotori whispered and something moved in the shadows, a light shined so she followed it. It lead her to a pit, Kotori looked down into the pit confused then a black tentacle grabbed her and she screamed.

Kotori expected to wake up but she did not, Kotori felt the tentacle going up her leg. "N-no stop! This is a dream..!" Kotori screamed as the tentacle tore her skirt off, Kotori gasped as another tentacle wrapped around her small chest, tearing off her shirt and sliming over her nipples.

"S-stop... this.. isn't r-real!" Kotori groaned as the tentacles slid up into her pussy, the tentacles expanded inside her and Kotori whined as they expanded. "Stop! Stop! It hurts... please!" Kotori sobbed as she felt a spiked one slam into her.

Kotori heard a dark, chilling laugh. "..A-ah.. please i-it hurts..!" Kotori sobbed, this hurt a lot for a dream. "Mmm, I do not think I will, your body is so interesting..." Kotori was dropped down, her body sweating a lot.

"N-number 96..! What do you want with me?!" Kotori shouted and 96 picked her up and stroked her chin. "You are Yuma's little human love, yes? And if I mark you as mine it will hurt him? Mmm, a better start of my revenge..." 96 laughed and held Kotori in the air and a tentacle squeezed her ass.

"No...! I'm not! P-please..!" Kotori begged and it made 96 laugh; he spanked her ass hard with a tentacle making Kotori cry.

"Let me go!" 96 was tired of hearing her talk, he shoved one tentacle in her mouth. "No one wants to hear you plead to me..." 96 shoved the moist tentacles he had inside Kotori's pussy before back inside. A large spiked one opened up a little it looked like a budding flower; it was a little red and engorged.

"Mmmph...!" Kotori was drooling all over 96's tentacle. "Wondering what this is? You humans males have something called a penis, while Astral and I, we have impregnation tentacles... mmm... yes." Kotori's eyes began to tear up; she didn't want to be pregnant! Someone had to save her... "Don't worry, I won't be... hahah! Kidding, I don't care if I break you little toy!"

96 laughed and slammed the spiked tentacle into Kotori. Kotori cried out as it grew inside of her and squirmed around, Kotori sobbed as she felt the tentacle burying itself deeper inside her tight walls. Kotori's pussy clung onto it, it hurt but she couldn't stop it.

"Mm..nnn..!" 96 listened to her cry and thrusted the spiked tentacle in and then out, it expanded as it went deeper, and each time it left out of Kotori's wet sex, it shrunk, it was a hard feeling for Kotori to deal with. Kotori felt the tentacle in her mouth sliding down her throat, Kotori started to gag. 96 pulled out the mouth tentacle; it was dripping with hot saliva.

Kotori was going to speak when the tentacle in her pussy expanded inside her, pinching against her walls. "It hurts...! P-please... a-ah.. stop..!" 96 only laughed and stuck the wet dripping tentacle into Kotori's ass causing her to shudder from the cool saliva of her own mouth.

"..A-ah..!" 96 ignored her and slammed the spiked tentacle into Kotori. The other tentacle expanded inside Kotori's ass. Having two tentacles expanding made Kotori's eyes drip tears.

96 groaned as he felt the tentacles tighten inside her as they were growing engorged, 96 shut his eyes and thrusted forward into his toy. Kotori didn't have the will anymore to fight it or cry.

96 groaned as he felt something, the tentacles loosened up and suddenly they began to pump out a bit of liquid. 96 groaned as his hot seed emptied out into Kotori's ass first, Kotori's body shook, as she couldn't cry anymore, she was broken from this.

"...Mmm this is nice.." 96 moaned as the tentacle in his toy's ass kept pumping white milky fluids into her. 96 felt so good as he felt his tentacles clinging tighter to his toy as more semen was pumping into Kotori's ass. "...Fuck.. this is bliss my little toy.." 96 laughed as his tentacle in Kotori's ass deflated, semen was dripping from Kotori's ass. "Mmm, wasn't that fun?" 96 cooed into Kotori's ear and licked it.

"Don't worry my toy, I'm not done.." 96 wasn't done, the tentacle in Kotori's pussy expanded again and Kotori's eyes grew big as the spike deepened inside her as the bud grew back, 96 groaned as he felt the bud emptying his sperm directly into Kotori.

Kotori didn't have the will to do anything, she let the hot seed of the evil number spill into her without a fight, Kotori's will was broken.

96 held Kotori close using two free tentacles, he massaged her small breasts with his hands as he felt his tentacle finish emptying his hot semen into her. "Mmm, didn't you enjoy that?" 96 chuckled and pulled his tentacle out of her pussy, it was covered in blood, Kotori was a virgin.. aww that just made 96 even happier.

96 felt something else, one tentacle was still needy. "Guess we are not done my toy.." 96 smiled and forced his tentacle into his toy's mouth. "Suck or we will have a problem."

Kotori didn't think she could have that thing expand in her mouth. Kotori started to suck when she felt it expand and she gagged on it.

Kotori couldn't take him forcing it down her throat, she bit down on it. 96 growled and made it expand a bit bigger inside her mouth for that, Kotori gurgled as she tried to get it to stop, she started drooling and 96 moaned uncontrollably as she sucked on his tentacle.

"That's it my toy..." 96 forced it deeper and Kotori was crying and kept trying to make it end quicker. "Ah.. ah.. yes that's it... mmm..." 96 threw his head back feeling his tentacle expand without notice, Kotori didn't think she was going to make it, it filling her throat made it hard to breath. Kotori gave one final suck and it sent 96's tentacle out of his control, it twitched in his toy's mouth, expanding a bit more, Kotori couldn't take it.

It began to deflate, Kotori was thankful as she got a bit of air but it went back to growing again. Kotori shut her eyes trying to get more air. 96 gasped as he felt her inhale some air, it hit his tentacle, it sent a chill over him and his tentacle twitched in his victim's mouth as it deflated as it emptied some cum into her mouth, only a little.

Kotori couldn't swallow with the big knot in her mouth from the tentacle. Kotori found it hard to breath again. 96 twitched as he felt himself shake inside her mouth, something tugged at him to escape, to flow, he let it as his tentacle released its seed, it overflowing into Kotori's mouth.

 Kotori coughing but felt the tentacle stop expanding and slide out as she was forced to swallow the hot semen that was dripping out of her mouth, she swallowed it. A lot of it filling her tummy, it made her a bit plump. 96 was pleased having left his seed not only in her womb but in her mouth and ass. 96 panted exhaustedly and dropped Kotori to the dark floor.

96 looked at Kotori, her stomach was filled and her mouth was covered in his semen. What else could he do to her? There was a chance she was pregnant and he liked that. 96 slid a tentacle out between his legs, Kotori was worried that it was another semen spewing one, she couldn't take anymore in.

"P-please... no more... I c-can't ..." Kotori begged as she pat her tummy. 96 grinned and Kotori was lucky, it did not spike up but instead it opened up a bit, Kotori did not know what to expect. 96 kept his smile as his tenta-dick pointed at her.

Kotori closed her eyes but opened them when she felt something wet hitting her small breasts. H-he.. was peeing on her! Kotori didn't know numbers could do that, the golden stream didn't seem to stop yet as the warm piss dripped down her belly and trickled into her own entrance. "Aah..." 96 said relieved as he finished urinating on his new toy, her body soaked in his scent, he was marking her as his own.

"Been holding that in for a LONG... time.." 96 laughed and decided he wanted to do a little more. 96 brought her toward him and inserted his tenta-dick into her abused hole. 96 moaned softly as it wiggled inside her, he could get a little more out; she could be his little personal potty. 

96 moaned as he urinated inside of his toy, it leaking into her and wetting her. "Aah... humans make nice toilets..." he pulled out as he finished filling her with his urine like a toilet.

Kotori was broken and couldn't stand up. Body worn down from being broken, filled with cum in multiple holes and now... the number's urine, she couldn't stand.

"Mmm, that was fun, goodbye my toy..." The darkness faded and Kotori woke up screaming, it was... just a dream...? Kotori looked at her body, she wasn't full with cum or urinated in... she was fine... what a relief. Kotori sighed, she had to change her panties from that dirty wet dream she had, it was a bad nightmare... but she still woke up wet from it.

Kotori changed her panties and went back to bed, what a nightmare...


End file.
